LIFE GOES ON
by sherow
Summary: Continuing story of the Voyager Crew. Developing characters and relationships. M rating for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Regeneration cycle complete. Seven of nine awoke to disturbing thoughts. "_I have been experiencing strange dreams_, she thinks to herself. _I will consult_

_ the captain on this manner_". Seven shuts down her alcove and proceeds to her morning breakfast with the captain.

"Good morning Seven, you're late", says Janeway. "I apologize", she tells the captain. The captain looks at Seven. "What's wrong?" "I have

experienced some disturbing dreams". "What kind of dreams"? "They center around Ensign Kim". "Oh I see", Janeway says. "Do you have feelings for

Harry"? "I do not know exactly". "I think of him often, even when I am not regenerating. When I see him with other females I get...apprehensive". "In

other words you get jealous", says Janeway. "That would not be the correct term to use". "Uh huh", Janeway responds. "You know that he has feelings

for you, why don't you just ask him out"? "His infatuation with me ended two years ago", says Seven staring at her breakfast. "I don't think his feelings

for you will ever end. I know that he talks about you often". "He does?, says Seven enthusiastic. Janeway smiles. "Why would he or anyone have

feelings for me, I am Borg"? "You haven't been Borg for three years Seven". "What should I do"? "Ask him out on a date", Janeway states while eating

breakfast. "I do not know how"? "Invite him to dinner in the mess hall and then talk to him about your feelings. I'm almost certain that he won't turn

you down", Janeway smiles. "You are sure this is the best course of action"? "Yes Seven, I'm sure". Seven nods, " I will comply with your decision".

"Now, states Janeway, lets finish breakfast". They continue to eat when Janeway announces, "Harry is not the only one that has feelings for you

Seven. Seven looks confused. Chakotay, Tom, Neelix, Tuvok, the doctor, even Bellana, in her own strange way, considers you a close friend". "What

about you captain, how do you view me"? "I view you as my daughter, the captain tells her. Whatever strange twist of fate brought us together, I was

the one that decided to sever you from the collective. I was the first single voice that you heard in over twenty years. I was the one who guided you

back to humanity. You are in my heart now Seven, and I will always be there for you". Seven experiences something that she hadn't experienced in

over twenty years, the forming of tears. "I do not know how to respond to that", she tells Janeway. I always thought that as Borg, I would never be

loved by anyone". Janeway leans over to hug Seven. Seven begins to cry. "I have often referred to you as my mother in private". "I'm happy that you

view me that way Seven". "This is the first hug that I have received in twenty years". Janeway wipes tears from her eyes. " You will receive many more,

she says. As you know, I'm a very tactile individual". "This much is certain", says Seven. They both laugh then separate to continue their breakfast.

The next morning Harry Kim enters astrometrics. "Good morning Seven". Seven remembers her conversation with Janeway, "Good morning Harry, how

are you"? Harry taken aback responds, "I'm fine Seven how are you"? "I am functioning within acceptable parameters", she states. He looks at her. "Is

everything alright Seven"? "Why would it not be? I am simply adhering to the normal protocol administered in a structured society". "Whatever", Harry

shakes his head walking to a console. Seven kicks herself mentally. "I would like to ask you to dinner", she blurts out. Harry looks stunned. "Are you

asking me out on a date Seven"? "I believe I just stated that". "Why"? Seven takes a deep breath. "Because I have feelings for you and I hope that

you have feelings for me as well". Harry looks stunned. "Of course I'll go to dinner with you". She smiles at him. "Nineteen hundred in the mess hall"?

"It's a date", smiling he returns to his console.

2100 hours, after dinner in the mess hall. "I had a good time Seven", states Harry. "It was enjoyable for me also". "Would you like to join me in my

quarters for an after dinner drink". "Alcohol impairs my implants, but I will accompany you nonetheless". He smiles at her, then leads on to his quarters.

"You know I was shocked when you asked me to dinner", he tells her once they have reached his quarters. I've had a thing for you since you came

aboard, but I never thought that you had those types of feelings for me". "I did not, she tells him, but you have been a recurring entity in my dreams

for several months now. I have spoken with the captain and she has assured me that I harbor feelings for you. I thought the best course of action

would be to explore these feelings and ascertain if she was correct". "Was she correct Seven? I mean do you see yourself being with me in a romantic

relationship"? Seven nods her head shyly. "How do you know for sure"? "I await your presence during, the day. I am comforted by your voice when you

speak. I am excited by your smile. I feel uneasy when I see you with other females, and when you touch me I feel warm", she delivers her statements

with her head down. Harry places his hands over Seven's that rests in her lap. "Are you warm now Seven"? She nods. "Would it upset you if I kissed

you"? "I am anxiously awaiting my first kiss", she tells him. Harry leans down to give Seven her first real kiss. He stops just before their lips meet, "are

you sure"? Her response is to grab hold of his hair and fuse their lips together. The kiss starts slow then escalates to a hot and frenzy make out

session. He hears her moan mingle with his own.

"God Seven I never thought it could be like this", he groans. Seven, having lost all sense of herself, breaks the kiss. She looks at him confused. "Is this

the way it feels every time you kiss someone"? He shakes his head no. "This is how It feels when you kiss the person you plan to spend the rest of

your life with", he tells her. Seven tears up. "Are you certain"? "Never more certain in my life, he responds. I love you Seven, I have from the first time I

met you and that's never going to change". "But we were not together, how could you have loved me all this time"? "Somethings just can't be

explained", he tells her. "I know for a fact that I will love you till the day that I die and even beyond that if possible". "How can you know this for

certain"? " Because I await your presence during the day, he sends her words back to her. I am comforted by your voice when you speak. I am excited

by your smile. I felt uneasy when you conducted your experiment into sexuality and when you touch me I feel warm". He smiles at her while she sheds

tears. "I do not know how to proceed", she responds. "We will proceed and learn together". "That is a sound plan", she tells him with a smile. "Now, I

think it's time that we both get some sleep", says Harry. "You've had a long day and you need to regenerate". "I do not wish to leave you". "I don't

want you to leave either but we should call it a night". "I only need to regenerate every 72 hours now. The doctor has been working on shorter time

periods. He assures me that he will eliminate my need for the alcove completely". "Would you like to stay with me tonight Seven"? "I would be very

happy to stay with you Harry". They proceed strip down to their underwear and get comfortable in the bed. "Goodnight Seven, he mummers with a kiss

to her forehead". "Goodnight Harry", she respond and they drift to sleep.

Engineering 0800 hours. "Seven", Bellana yells. Seven looks up startled. I've been calling your name for the last five minutes, Bellana looks at her.

"What's up with you this morning"? "I apologize Lieutenant, I was…...distracted". "I'll say, Bellana responds. Does this have anything to do with your

dinner last night with Harry"? "I do not understand your question". "Well, I saw you and Harry in the mess hall last night eating dinner. You two looked

very cozy. Were you on a date"? "I do not see how this can be any concern of yours", Seven states. "I'm not so much concerned as I am curious", says

Bellana. "Why are you curious"? "Well Harry is my friend and so are you …...sort of, Seven raises her brow looking at Bellana, well anyway I just wanted

to know are you two dating now"? "Would it upset you if we were"? "At one time, yeah I think it would have upset me. It took me awhile to warm up to

you Seven. I really didn't like you much when you first came aboard. You're different now. You've changed a lot, hell for that matter so have I. Like I

said, Harry is my friend. What ever happiness any of us can scrape out way out here, I'm all for it". "'Thank you lieutenant". "Don't thank me. There are

still times where I would like to bash your face in, no offense". "None taken, says Seven. Often there are times when I would like to do the same to

you". "See there you have it, another thing we have in common", Bellana smirks. "Well, are you two seeing each other"? Seven gives a small smile.

"Yes, last night was our first date". "How did it go"? "We had dinner, then we returned to his quarters to talk. We kissed, talked further, kissed again,

then slept together". Bellana hangs her mouth open. "You mean to tell me that Harry had sex with you on the first date"? "We did not have

intercourse. We both needed to regenerate, so he allowed me to sleep with him. Seven looks at Bellana puzzled. You appear to be disturbed"? "I was

shocked by the thought that Harry would take advantage of you like that". "Why would the thought of me being taken advantage of disturb you? You

do not really like me or consider me a close friend". "We may not be the best of friends but you are some one that I would not like to see anything

happen to". "Explain", says Seven. "You are probably the smartest person on this ship Seven, with all the stuff you have rolling around in your head,

but you're innocent in the ways of humanity. Men, especially the wrong men, take advantage of that. I was upset to think that Harry would be that type

of man". Seven looks at Bellana humbled. "You care for me", Seven says in a small voice. "I never said that", Bellana says flustered. "You were

concerned for me which constitutes care", says Seven. "Don't get all bent out of shape about it. It'll probably never happen again", Bellana says

walking away, seven trailing behind. "We can be girlfriends now, chums, pals", Seven teases. "Don't push it Seven", Bellana says leaving engineering

while Seven trails behind taunting her. "Can I call you Bellana or maybe B", Seven calls after her. "Bite me", yells Bellana. Confused crew look on after

them.

"Report", Janeway says entering the bridge. "The planet is M class captain", states Chakotay. "Any lifeforms present"? "It's has a industrialized

civilization". "Are they space culpable"? "Yes sir". "Open a channel". "Channel open". "This is captain Janeway of the USS Voyager. We are currently

passing through your system on our way home. We mean you no harm. We would like the opportunity to meet with you and possibly exchange goods",

the captain says. "Incoming message". "This is Senator Syrus for the planet Zyrillian. We acknowledge your response and are happy to receive you as

guest on our planet". "Acknowledged senator. We will meet at your convenience and set up schedule for trade. We look forward to meeting you,

Janeway out". "Chakotay you and I will greet the senator. Ready an away team to go to the surface to secure supplies that we might need. I want

Bellana and Seven on board to gather the necessary supplies". "Aye sir". "All hands this is the captain. We are currently in the Zyrillian system. We will

be meeting with representatives from their planet. I want all personnel to maintain their post until further notice. Janeway out".


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fanfic. Thanks so much for the reviews. Haven't quite got used to the upload yet. Will try to do better with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Voyager.**

Chapter 2

Janeway greets the Zyrillian Ambassador.

"Greetings Ambassador. I am Captain Janeway and this is my first officer Chakotay, my chief engineer Lt. Bellana Torres and Seven of Nine".

"It is my pleasure to meet you. I am looking forward to initiating trade. Our facility does trade with many species. What exactly are you in need of?", he asks.

"Well ambassador we need dilithium crystals", Janeway states. We have a long voyage ahead of us. My chief engineer and Seven would like to explore your facility in hopes of finding other equipment. We hope that we can come to a mutual agreement", he nods to an aide and the aide directs Seven and Bellana away.

He turns to Chakotay and the Captain, "I'm sure that we can accomplish such a goal. If you would both follow me".

As Seven and Bellana tour the facility, there are some suspicious characters following their movements.

"Seven there are some parts here that we could use to help boost our engine efficiency once we get the dilithium uploaded". "I agree lieutenant. We need to ascertain what type of payment would be required to secure the necessary equipment". As Seven and Bellana discuss payment with the aide, two men are moving in.

Payment negotiated and their parts secured, Seven and Bellana leave to rejoin the Captain and Chakotay.

"Seven, we really got lucky. These parts will help squeeze out more power from the warp core. If we can reconfigure that stolen transworp coil that we burned out, we can get that much closer to home"; Bellana tells her excitedly. Seven gives her a raised brow. "I am continually fascinated by how little details can cause such an extreme response in certain indivuals". Bellana is about to respond with a sarcastic comment when the two individuals that have been following jump them. They put up a fight but are overpowered and sedated.

The away team have returned to Voyager.

"Amabassador, We greatly appreciate your kind hospitality. I regret that we have such limited time as to explore your facility more", says Janeway. "The pleasure was ours", the ambassador responds and ends transmission. "Lets get underway shall we", she looks to the crew. "Captain, Bellana and Seven are not aboard the ship", Chakotay informs. "Scan the surface for them", Janeway calls. "I'm not picking up their signature". "Open a channel", she orders. "Channel open". "Amabassador, this is Janeway. We have a situation".

**To be continued:**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the short chapter.** **I had this story completed. Unfortunately someone broke into my car and stole my zip drive so I'm creating a whole new story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Voyager.**

**Review: Seven of Nine and Bellana have been captured on the planet. On with the story.**

**Chapter 3**

"**Ambassador we have a situation". **

"What is the nature of the problem," asks the ambassador. "My two crew members, Lt. Torres and Seven of Nine have not returned to the ship. We have scanned for their signatures and are unable to locate them. Can you assist on your end." "We will assemble a security team and begin scans immediately," the ambassador replies. "Thank you for your assistance, Janeway out. Chakotay, assemble a security detail and return to the planet. Their com badges must have been jammed. I want them found as soon as possible. Tom be ready to jump us out of here. I have a feeling that something sinister is going on and that the good ambassador knows more than he's telling. Mr. Kim, keep a transporter lock on all our people. I want them beamed out as soon as Bellana and Seven are located." Chakotay and Tuvok leave the bridge.

Down on the planet, Seven of Nine and Bellana are being held in a research lab. For the past two hours their captors have been trying to extract Seven's implants.

"If you remove her implants she'll die, shouts Bellana from her chained position. "That is not our concern. We have only to procure the implants, not to sustain her life", says one of the captors. "When I get loose I'm going to kill you both," growls Bellana. "That will certainly never happen. You see, you'll be dead soon," he says with a smirk on his face. They continue with the procedure while Bellana cusses a blue streak.

On the planet the security team searches for Bellana and Seven.

"Report," says Chakotay. "No sign of them," says Tuvok. "We are expanding our search with the help of the Zyrillian security detail," At that moment a woman comes up to them. "You're looking for your missing people?" Chakotay turns to her, "Yes have you seen them?" "Things are not what they seem here. The ambassador has people who determine the greater value of things," "What things?" "Your ship, people, she states. There was a Borg with you. She would be of great value. The security here will be of no help to you. If you do not find them soon you never will," "Where do we look?" "The labs, she says. They are located underneath the surface. I have said all I can. I must not be seen talking with you," she turns to leave. "Thank you, says Chakotay. Chakotay to the Captain," "Janeway here." "Captain, we think we may have located where they've taken Bellana and Seven. According to a woman we talked to, there are secret labs underneath the surface. Apparently Seven would be a great value. We need to scan for these labs. If we don't hurry we won't find them alive."

"Understood. Mr. Kim, begin scans for the underground facility. Open a channel to the ambassador. It's time we had a little chat."

"Seven can you hear me?" There is no response. Bellana looks around for something to help free her from the chains. Their captors have been gone for about 30 minutes. Bellana walks as far as the chains allow. She is able to just touch the top of Seven's forehead. She brushes Seven's bangs away and looks down at her swollen face. "Hang on Seven. I'm going to get us out of here. I promise."

On the bridge. "Ambassador, we have a problem. It seems that you were not entirely truthful with us about our missing crew members." "I don't know what you mean Captain. We are doing all we can to find your people. The search is actively ongoing." "We have obtained new information. Information that our people may have been abducted in hopes of monetary gain," Janeway states. The ambassador is flustered. "Are you accusing my people of kidnapping?" "Not at all Ambassador. This could simply be a big misunderstanding. I assure you that we will give you every benefit of the doubt. But let me assure you that if you in anyway know of the whereabouts of my people and withhold that information from us, I will have to consider it an attack on this vessel." "Captain, the ambassador starts, we have had some incidents in the past with an unscrupulous group. Our government is in no way affiliated with them. I am sure that we can resolve the incident peacefully." "That's good to hear ambassador. I would not like this situation to escalate. I expect to hear from you soon, Janeway out." "Harry target the government facility. Make sure they can detect our phasers. I want him to think we're going to blow them to hell." "What if he doesn't contact us?" "Then we might just have to blow them to hell. She looks at Harry and Tom. I know you two are worried. So am I. We'll get them back. I'll be in my ready room."

On the surface. "Ambassador Voyager has targeted the chamber." "What are their capabilities?" "Our shields won't withstand a direct hit," informs one of the aides. "Get me the lab, states the Ambassador. I want those people off the planet as soon as possible. He looks forlorn. What a shame, all the money we will be losing, but I won't risk alerting attention to this situation. We might distract other potential gain. I also don't want to be blown to high heavens."

"Lieutenant Torres," Seven says slowly. "I'm here Seven." "Are you injured?" "No Seven I'm okay." "You must expedite your escape." "Shut up Seven. I'm not leaving here without you." "You must, she says coughing. My implants have been heavily damaged from the attempted extraction process. My cortical node has also been damaged. I will not survive much longer. You must find a way to contact Voyager." Bellana walks as far as the chains allow. She touches Seven's forehead. "You listen to me. You are not going to die here. I won't allow it." "It can not be stopped. Without treatment, I have less than 24 hours remaining." "I've found something to help pick the locks on these chains. I just need a little more time." "No time left. When you get free, go find help. Tell Harry, she coughs again, tell Harry"...she passes out. "We leave together," Bellana announces. She brushes Seven's hair back then goes and sits down to work on the chains.

Janeway walks out of her ready room. "Captain I've located an underground structure," states Harry. "Can you detect their signatures." "No Ma'am. There's some type of interference." "Raise Chakotay." Chakotay standing by. "Chakotay, Harry is sending you the coordinates for the underground structure. We still can't detect Bellana or Seven's signatures. "Aye captain. We'll move in on the coordinates. Should we wait for the Zyrillian detail?" "No, find our people and get back to the ship. We've got weapons trained on the government facility. We might be looking at some trouble soon. Janeway out." Chakotay turns to Tuvok. "Let's make this quick. I don't want to get caught out numbered by their security detail." Tuvok nods and they proceed to the underground structure.

Meanwhile, Bellana has managed to release herself from the chains. She goes to Seven who, by this time, is struggling to breath. "Seven, time to go home. She hears Seven's labored breath. Come on Seven don't do this. Don't make me quick your ass. Open your eyes." Seven's eye's slit open. She speaks quietly. "Lieutenant, you are wasting needless time... she coughs...threatening me. You are free from your chains. Go for help." "Not going to happen. Up you go, she pulls Seven into a sitting position. Put your arm around me." "This is not a wise course of action, Seven wheezes. Just go." "Again not going to happen, so just shut up and hold on." They begin to move toward the exit. Seven staggers. "I can not," ...says Seven. "Yes you can, yells Bellana. Keep moving, we're almost there." They hear footsteps outside the door. "We are not going to give up our profit just because the Ambassador is getting cold feet," says one of the captors. "Do you realize how much money we can make from those implants. Her cortical node alone can bring in a hefty sum." "Okay Seven, we're about to have company. Let's put you somewhere safe so I can kick some serious butt." She sets Seven down, hiding her behind a counsel. "Lieutenant,...Bellana, she stares at her. Be careful." "My middle name," Bellana tells her.

**To be continued:**

**Please Review**


End file.
